Shadow Absalom
Shadow Absalom is the dark mirror of Absalom, existing in the mirrored location within the Shadow Plane. Details of Location Shadow Absalom, like all other places in the Shadow Plane, is a greyed-out mirror to its Material Plane counterpart. Despite having the same buildings, all the buildings are grimy and uncared for. Dark creatures roam the streets, from Dhampirs to Fletchlings, carrying out their business. History Shadow Absalom has existed as long as Absalom has, being a perfect mirror throughout time, The two cities share a shared string of fate, it seems. The city is the largest in all of the Shadow Plane, and is under the rule of a powerful umbral dragon. Relations with Absalom Shadow Absalom and Absalom have been at odds with each other, each detesting what the other represents. Rumors of Shadow Absalom preparing for invasion against the Material Plane counterpart have been told for decades. The inhabitants of each plane's city do not take kindly to the citizens of the other. The people of Absalom target any undead or creature of the dark. In return, the people of Shadow Absalom find no issue in slaying the unfortunate souls who accidentally find themselves in the twisted streets of Shadow Absalom. Current Rulers Queen Argrinxyia An ancient umbral dragon who has delved into the realm of sorcery to increase her power. She is knowledgable in many fields, but is a cold and cruel leader, ruling over her domain with absolute authority. She is currently investigating the matters regarding the planes, specifically what caused them to crash into each other and begin to merge. King Shadow Shadow is the newly-crowned king, granted his position by mere luck, having won a completely unrelated bar game early in his adventures. While he is still learning the ins-and-outs of his position, he is still a powerful leader, capable of assisting his wife in her investigations. Events Shadow Absalom Reconnaissance The party entered Shadow Absalom, under the pretense they were to investigate the rumors of Shadow Absalom building an army to invade Absalom. Asa immediately got into a fight with a shopkeeper, but eventually the group was able to meet the Queen. During their discussion with the Queen, it was revealed that the planes had crashed, and strange events had begun between them. After their discussion, Shadow was kept behind, so that he could be made the King of Shadow Absalom. Post-Desert Puzzles Character Interactions Hekrion, who had snuck away in the early morning, returned to Shadow Absalom, to deliver a letter from Airi and Iri in regards to the current state of their journies, and what they have discovered since they had parted. Unfortunately, the King and Queen were not there, as they were busy investigating the planes, so he delivered the message, and gave a status report himself, explaining the awakening of Cthulu, and that Asa was out of prison. Hekrion was given a scroll to teleport immediately back to his party, as well as a coin that would allow the Queen to contact him upon her return. Category:Locations Category:Shadow Plane Locations Category:Shadow Absalom Locations